


New story teaser

by Demonstrange



Category: The Flash, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonstrange/pseuds/Demonstrange
Summary: Jaxon West-Allen was born in the year 2200 he is the son of Impulse/Bart West-Allen(I know technically his name is just Bart Allen but I’m kind of mixing this story In with the CW flash show)
Kudos: 1





	New story teaser

My name is Jaxson West-Allen and I was born into the legacy of the impossible, when I was ten my father was put into a coma by Thaddeus Thawne aka Inertia, that day I swore to my father that I would continue what my great grandfather started and protect my city and the people in it from those who would wish to do them harm, the people call me Impact and I am the fastest teen alive how crash is that!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is probably gonna be my next story 
> 
> if people like it, I mean


End file.
